Compositions including a polycarbonate resin and an ABS resin (hereinafter, written as “PC/ABS resin composition”) are used in various applications including vehicle parts, home appliances and office equipment parts because of their excellent impact resistance, heat resistance and workability during molding. Because ABS resin is poor in weather resistance due to their containing a butadiene rubber, compositions have been presented which include a polycarbonate resin and a resin free from this diene in the polymer main chain, for example, an AES resin including an ethylene-propylene-non-conjugated diene rubber, or an ASA resin including an acrylic rubber (hereinafter, written as “PC/ASA resin compositions”).
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 presents a thermoplastic resin composition which includes an ASA resin that includes a specific composite rubber composed of a conjugated diene rubbery polymer and a crosslinked acrylate ester polymer, and a polycarbonate resin.
Patent Literature 2 presents an aromatic polycarbonate resin composition that includes an aromatic polycarbonate resin, a copolymer as a fluidity modifier which includes polymer units derived from a specific (meth)acrylate ester such as phenyl methacrylate and polymer units derived from an aromatic vinyl, and a rubber-modified resin as an impact modifier.
PTL 1: Japanese Patent Publication 2013-151652A
PTL 2: Japanese Patent Publication 2006-257127A
Conventional thermoplastic resin compositions are still insufficient and are to be improved in terms of the balance of properties such as impact resistance, fluidity and heat resistance.
An object of the invention is to provide a thermoplastic resin composition having an excellent balance of properties such as impact resistance, fluidity and heat resistance, and to provide a molded article obtained from the thermoplastic resin composition.